2014 Power Rankings-Playoffs 2
Posted 12/11/14 at 4:52pm. DOWN GOES FRAZIER! DOWN GOES FRAZIER! What an upset this week as the 6 seed overthrew the 3 seed in an exciting round one of the 2014 playoffs. All four teams beat their projections, proving that people have come to play this season. The Fallen- Papa’s Posse: This team whose mission was to “not finish last” ended in round one, guaranteeing he will finish no less than 6th. Franchise QB Matt Ryan gave it all he had Monday Night to try and make up for a lackluster performance from the majority of the team, but it just wasn’t enough. Reggie Wayne was simply terrible, dropping passes the entirety of the game. Lack of Tight End production once again came back around to bite them but this loss was hardly their fault. They ran into a buzzsaw. Money Manziel: Dude, what the hell? Everyone knew Ellington was likely out for the season way before this game started, and yet somehow he was in the starting lineup. Poor management for a team that got to eight wins by a very hands on rotating roster management style. That being said, the Ellington issue was not the difference, no one on the bench could have given them the win in this close one. I suppose this came down to the Fantasy Gods NOT being pleased. A Quick Note on The Show Offs- As I remarked last week, this team was screwed left and right all season and it cost them a playoff spot. Lucky for them, they were bested by all four playoff teams in scoring this week, meaning no matter what they would not have been winning the championship this year. Hey, now we can focus completely on next season. The Victors- IAMGROOT: The team I didn’t think belonged went ahead and put up the top score this week, knocking off the top seed of the first round and keeping the Cinderella story alive. Aaron Rodgers has been outstanding at Lambeau. Unfortunately, he leaves the safe confines of Green Bay this coming week. They benefited not just from big games by Vincent Jackson and Andre Williams but by five other guys who beat their projections. The Shotti Bunch: The road does not get easier. The Shotti Bunch had to beat the 2011 League Champion just to get to a matchup with the 2012 league champion. Does a lineup like this spell “team of destiny?” I don’t know, but they certainly have a shot at being the first champion to win in back to back seasons. In an unprecedented show of defensive strength, St. Louis D has put up 72+ points each of the last two weeks. If TSB makes it to the Championship game, St. Louis faces the New York Giants, easily capable of giving up another 70 points. The Top Dogs- Ma ma momma said: Did you have a nice nap? It’s a good thing MMMS was allowed to sleep through the first round because they would have lost to either victorious teams last week. With Manning’s offense moving more towards the Run, his production has dropped from around 40 points a game to under 20. Bad time for a QB to get cold. Flag on the Play: Remember a few sentences ago when I said it was a good thing MMMS didn’t have to play last week? It’s a REALLY good thing Flags didn’t have to play, because they would have lost to ALL FOUR TEAMS that were in the opening round. What the hell happened? Another byproduct of the nonexistent Denver passing attack and also, strangely enough, New England defense limiting both the RB Mathews and TE Gates. The Matchups- Flag on the Play vs. IAMGROOT How does a team put up close to 300 points one week and then get projected to lose by 100 points the next? That’s just how the underdogs roll, I guess. Projections for Thomas and Sanders are inflated because of the Manning factor, which we’ve already discussed may not even exist this week vs. the tough SD Chargers. And while Rodgers has been off the charts, don’t count on him putting up Homefield numbers up in Buffalo. This matchup could come down to whether the SD vs. DEN game is a shootout (advantage Flag) or a defensive struggle (Advantage GROOT). My prediction: The buck stops here. Cinderella finds the slipper and turns back into a tree, or however the fairytale goes. Ma ma momma said vs. The Shotti Bunch This matchup is intriguing as can be and projected to be a close one. Two past champions competing for a shot at repeating. Shotti looks like he will have his full arsenal, with Foster and Green probably to start, while Bell and Murray both go up against teams that they are projected to slaughter. This is a WR vs. RB battle to the death. Will the high flying Shotti overpower momma’s run first offense, or will old school football seize the day. Remember, Shotti won last year with a strong group of runningbacks. My prediction? This is going to be one of those matchups that’s won by half a point and someone is going to be really pissed off by Mark Ingram on Monday night. Just not sure who yet.. The consolation rounds- Okay, here is the deal with this nonsense. The object of the game is to win. Winning gives you the control over who will have the first four picks in the draft (out of the four consolation teams). The two teams that win this week will play each other next week for control of their own destiny in the 2015 draft. Best of luck, hope it’s me. Fifth Place Game- Been thinking about this. I have decided the winner of this game can decide whether they want the 5th or 6th pick in next years draft. Not much of a difference, and personally I think those are the two best spots. So, you win, you choose. You lose, you don’t.